A Witches Trust
by xXMonsterLoverXx
Summary: Demon weapons twisted abominations chimeras made out of pain and suffering. That's are they are monsters with the ability and hunger to devour souls of those they kill. They are monsters and that is all, right?


**I do not own Soul Eater**

 **Desc: Demon weapons twisted abominations chimeras made out of pain and suffering. That's are they are monsters with the ability and hunger to devour souls of this they kill. They are monsters and that is all, right?**

 **Be sure to review if you want more!**

* * *

I took a deep breathe feeling the worlds energy go through me. The power radiating off me like my veins where on fire, but it didn't hurt it radiated power, it felt strange, but peaceful, powerful- and a loud crash rang through the air. I opened my eyes and looked over at my roommate who had knocked over a vase. Luckily it wasn't a new one, just a cheap one we got from the dollar store.

"Sorry sorry!" He said in a hushed voice. As he talked it revealed sharpened teeth, I have theories about him as do many other students. He is… Mysterious to say the least. The most likely theory being that he is part Lycan otherwise known as a werewolf, but even that would be... strange. I sighed. Werewolves usually only have sharp teeth during the full moon not all the time.

"It's fine Soul." I stood up and flicked my wrist making my candles go out. "Where have you been?" I asked out of curiosity. He hesitated for a moment as if thinking.

"Just out." He shrugged the movement making the plastic bags in his hand shift. "I'm going to take a shower." He said making his way to the bathroom as if to dismiss any more questions. I watched him as he nonchalantly made his way to the bathroom stepping over my ritual symbols drawn on the ground. His spiked black hair shifting ever so slightly as he stepped. I could swear I saw a gleam of white in the mess near his roots.

I stated picking up the candles and erasing the symbols on the wooden floor. The putrid smells of chemicals coming from the bathroom made the air taste and smell horrible. That's another theory that he is a drug addict. Although that seems incredibly farfetched I except it is hair product, I mean those spikes can't be natural. Then again this is a school of the supernatural.

Suddenly a loud ringing went across the entire building. The alarm system, an emergency. I ran to the bathroom door aggressively knocking on it. "Soul! Hurry up!" I shouted at him, if this really is an emergency and not a drill we can't wait for him to do his hair.

"I'm not deaf Albarn I heard it!" He yelled loudly his voice a bit annoyed. I heard the sound of shuffling clothing and him muttering a fear curse words. Before the door opened and he finished pulling down his shirt. "Let's go." He said broadly and we walked out of our dorm and down the ever-twisting halls of Shibusen. "Wonder what the emergency is." He said boredom dripping from his voice like water from a spout. Well if boredom could do that.

"Oh yeah you missed that because of that family thing. There was a weapon attack at the council. Killed a witch called Shaula Gorgon." He stiffened a bit his crimson eyes slightly becoming smaller his pupils dilated. Unsurprising considering what they can do. Eat a witch's soul and absorb the power from them, It's scary... To say the least.

"Now isn't that something rare...? Don't they like to hide usually." He glanced at me his crimson eyes seeming nervous.

"Usually guess it's an exception." The rest of the time walking to the stadium was quiet and awkward. After a bit we walked into a crowded room filled with witches of all sorts and backgrounds. In the middle standing Aracnae the most powerful witch of them all. Some say even more powerful than the fabled Ebon. In front of her a small lithe demon weapon with black hair and bright purple eyes that are slightly narrowed.

We pushed into the crowd to watch her. "Tsugumi." Arachne said her voice sounding like a feral hiss. "You killed my sister and devoured her soul." She circled around the weapon her flowing dress breezing against the floor.

"Yeah and she tasted awful." The weapon said Arachne hissed grabbing the weapon by her throat. The weapon gagged, and her body glowed. From here I couldn't hear the spell, I could barely see her lips move. I'm a matter of seconds the girl was dead.

It was disturbing to say the least, but an old witch rule 'those who kill witches blood will be dealt with by kind rules.' "It's kind of disturbing don't you think Sou-" where did he go? We must have gotten separated in the crowd. Oh well I'll catch up with him later.

I heard a cough and my attention was back on the head witch. "As you may have heard. The treaties have been broken by weapon kind. There for we must begin new lessons for you to... defend yourself." She drunk from her wine glass the red liquid dripping down her mouth and neck. She held the seductive beauty of a vampire. "In case of a weapon attack do not hold back. Even new witches use your most powerful and deadly spells. Even the ones that are illegal, in cases of demon weapons it's you or them."

The crowd around me cheered almost as if they had forgotten the dead girl laying on the ground. Why would she do this especially if it meant disregarding the treaty. There must be a reason... she... she looks younger than me. What am I doing she just looks human she's not though, she's a monster.

Soon the crowd died down and I left as well looking for Soul. When I couldn't find him, I decided to go back to our dorm. Back down the twisted halls of chandeliers and candles to our door. I tried opening the door, only to find it already open with a commotion going inside. I pushed the door the rest away. "What's going on!" I shouted. Two guards with black robes and white masks they were each holding Soul one of them held him by his arms the other by the neck.

"Miss Albarn please refrain from intervening." one of them said in a deep voice. Although with masks on its hind of hard to tell which. I took a deep breath and let the power go through me. It built inside of me until I felt lightning come out of my fingertips. "Albarn power down that's and order."

"No offense." I scoffed. "But you have my roommate by the throat without explanation. I'm more likely to believe that Merlin or Ebon or alive then I am to trust you. For all I know you could be students with a sick sense ignoring humor o-"

The one holding his neck let go and walked towards me I tended and got ready to fight. They reached into a pocket and pulled out a badge shaped like a spider and showed it to me. "I guarantee you this is real. We were ordered by Arachne to kill him."

"What!" I shouted. "Why?! He's a student!" I yelled with anger building inside my gut like a freshly kindled fire.

"he's also a demon weapon and we were sent to kill him for sneaking into the facility and posing as a wizard."


End file.
